Fingerprint recognition systems constitute a widely used approach to identify individuals for scopes as varied as securing information on electronic devices, granting controlled access to restricted areas, or security controls at national borders. Capacitive fingerprint sensors have been developed to detect variations of an electric field generated by the morphology of the friction ridges and the interspersed valleys of a human finger that touches a dedicated surface of the sensor itself.